freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Catalog Mode/Gallery
Gallery Dumpster Diver Weekly 38.png|Balloon Barrel in the catalog. 39.png|Discount Ball Pit in the catalog. 29.png|Paper Cups and Plates in the catalog. 30.png|Colorful Cups and Plates in the catalog. 31.png|Single Stage in the catalog. 32.png|Double Stage in the catalog. 19.png|Sanitation Station in the catalog. 40.png|Discount Cooling Unit in the catalog. 35.png|Duck Pond in the catalog. BucketBob.png|Bucket Bob in the catalog. MrCando.png|Mr. Can-Do in the catalog. MrHugs.png|Mr. Hugs in the catalog. 5AA3D2D0-8839-4BCF-894F-C28A6F7A78C9.png|No. 1 Crate in the catalog. PanStan.png|Pan Stan in the catalog. Paperpals.png|Paper Pals in the catalog. Stan's Budget Tech 112.png|Foil Party Set in the catalog. 65.png|Enhanced Speaker Set in the catalog. 2.png|Deluxe Speaker Set in the catalog. 66.png|Fruity Maze Arcade in the catalog. 68.png|Midnight Motorist Arcade in the catalog. 75.png|Gumball Swivelhands in the catalog. 71.png|Neon Stage Lights in the catalog. 74.png|Sturdy Stage in the catalog. 70.png|Sturdy Stage- Extended in the catalog. 69.png|Novelty Traffic Light in the catalog. HappyFrog.png|Happy Frog in the catalog. MrHippo.png|Mr. Hippo in the catalog. NeedBear.png|Nedd Bear in the catalog. Pigpatch.PNG|Pigpatch in the catalog. CandyCadet.png|Candy Cadet in the catalog. Smiles and Servos, Inc. 107.png|Star Curtain Stage in the catalog. 78.png|Deluxe Concert Stage in the catalog. 105.png|Ballpit Tower in the catalog. 106.png|Ladder Tower in the catalog. 101.png|Carnival Hoops in the catalog. 85.png|Riding Rockets in the catalog. 104.png|Lemonade Clown in the catalog. 103.png|Fruit Punch Clown in the catalog. 102.png|Neon Jukebox in the catalog. 1.png|Medical Stations in the catalog. 99.png|Security Doors in the catalog. RockStarFreddy.png|Rockstar Freddy in the catalog. RockstarBonnie.png|Rockstar Bonnie in the catalog. RockstarChica.png|Rockstar Chica in the catalog. RockstarFoxy.png|Rockstar Foxy in the catalog. Rare Finds Auction 64.png|Balloon Cart in the catalog. 97.png|Confetti Tile Floor in the catalog. Deluxe Ball Pit.png|Deluxe Ball Pit in the catalog. 95.png|Disco Pizza Light in the catalog. 83.png|Egg Baby (Data Archive) in the catalog. 86.png|Neon Party Set in the catalog. 90.png|Gravity Vortex in the catalog. Orville Elephant.png|Orville Elephant in the catalog. Fnaf 6 the prize king by gamesproduction-dbw9s6l.png|Prize King in the catalog. SecurityPuppet.png|Security Puppet in the catalog. Lefty.png|Lefty in the catalog. MusicMan.png|Music Man in the catalog. ElChip.png|El Chip in the catalog. FuntimeChica.png|Funtime Chica in the catalog. PICKLES.png|Pickles in the catalog. Misc 87.png|The money display in the catalog. 98.png|The"Buy Item" button. 131.png|The left arrow button. 132.png|The right arrow button. 927.png|The text for when you unlock a new catalog. 138.png|The text for when an item is marked down. 201.png|The text for when an item or a better version of the item has already been bought. 202.png|The text for when you have not met the requirements for an item. 53.png|The stars that are seen flying out from behind the items. 160.png|The button to go back into Blueprint Mode. 59.png|The button to select Dumpster Diver Weekly. 56.png|The button to select Stan's Budget Tech. 54.png|The button to select Smiles and Servos, Inc. 58.png|The button to select Rare Finds Auction. Catalogunlock.gif|The rainbow effect when a new catalog unlocks. 61.png|The item background for Dumpster Diver Weekly. 60.png|The item background for Stan's Budget Tech. 62.png|The item background for Smiles and Servos, Inc. 63.png|The item background for Rare Finds Auction. 130.png|The item stats background for Dumpster Diver Weekly. 91.png|The item stats background for Stan's Budget Tech. 128.png|The item stats background for Smiles and Servos, Inc. 129.png|The item stats background for Rare Finds Auction. 72.png|The screen border in the catalog. Catalog Bg.png|The scrolling catalog background. 619.png 631.png 700.png C9.png|Egg Baby from the UCN Troll game. Category:Galleries